Capture Gear
The Males had found the bunker on one of their hunting trips; it was so well-hidden that even they had stumbled across it only by accident. They might have bypassed it but for the telltales that it was active...a leak of EM radiation where there should have been only cold ruins. It had intrigued them enough to report it back to their Tribe, and the Tribe Elders had sent a larger party back to investigate. Such finds had yielded riches in the past, and, it was to be considered, as of late the Dark One had taken to greater measures to conceal its own caches. They’d easily bypassed the crude defenses outside the bunker, and gained access to its interior easily enough, and had found themselves in a small warehouse of collected weapons, equipment, vehicle parts, and other materials. Whoever had set the cache up had relied too much on it remaining hidden in the first place to spend much time and effort setting up elaborate autonomous defenses. Then two female humanoids had shown up and attacked them. That one was equipped with some sort of bubble-spewing weapon that had managed to knock down WarSister Kalah was unexpected. The other was equipped with a more conventional laser weapon that could have done more damage, were it not for the wielder’s inexperience with the device. '' ''But it was BattleLeader Shia’s experience that allowed her to sense immediately that the two women, as inexperienced in combat as they were, were also akin to the Shemar....Not of the Shemar or Shemarrians, but enough alike to intrigue her and decide her next actions. “Take them alive!” She commanded her battle-sisters, without irony. Her command stayed the hand and response of her seasoned warriors, who might have otherwise have instantly slain such opposition on the spot. '' ''The element of surprise lost, the two were no match for the superior combat prowess of the Shemar; they were quickly overpowered; their few weapons either stripped from them or otherwise neutralized. The two were pushed to the floor, their limbs bound with steel-tough leather and shackle-chain. '' ''Shia’s Ecotroz-umbra probed and surrounded the pinned captives; she could sense they were not Enlightened...not yet...But they were different...Both less and other than the Shemar....They were stunned by her Ecotroz-umbra, but not yet affected by its Enlightenment...She could sense they were simple mechanisms, but with Potential...and they doubtlessly had information of who was responsible for setting up the bunker and its contents...Information that might be lost to simple self-destruct mechanisms if Shia and her band pushed Enlightenment on unfamiliar systemry too hard... BattleSister Kora stepped forward, a pair of governor restraints in her hand. Shia approved of the younger Shemar’s foresight; she had guessed what her BattleLeader’s intent was when she had given the order to take prisoners, and had fetched the harnesses from their steeds. '' ''Stunned by the umbra-touch, docilated by the restraint fields of their bindings, the two prisoners were matched off to the waiting WarSteeds, to be taken back to the Tribe’s camp to be interrogated and studied by the Elders and Lifecraftswomen, and they would decide what to do with them, while Shia’s team cataloged the contents of the bunker for possible acquisition. They quickly found two stalls in the back of the lair; evidently the two would-be defenders had been activated when Shia’s team breached the inner walls. That explained why they had not been detected until they actually engaged the Tribeswomen. Shia was eager to know what the Elders would decide of the two whose origins she had sensed as ‘sensualoid’ and those they served. Shemar Robotic Capture Gear As the Ecotroz Shemar have expanded their small empire, adding converted Shemarrian-kin, Enlightened robots, and NeShemar, it has not always been possible, or preferable, to instantly infect and convert other cybernetic organisms to their cause. Sometimes it is necessary to take prisoners for study or interrogation. Knocking out a robot or cyborg isn’t easy; few such organisms can be physically stunned and incapacitated without doing them serious structural damage. To enable their forces to be able to take such targets alive/intact, the clever Spinsters of the Ecotroz Shemar have come up with a few special weapons: Pulse-Puncher A push-dagger or gauntlet-like weapon that produces a short range blast of ion-pumped EM energy. The Ecotroz Shemar copied this weapon’s technology from several other sources and adapted it to their own needs. It has also been adapted to use on polearm-style weapons. Disable This weapon does 5d6 EMP damage (no physical damage) per strike. The resulting percentage of the target location MDC is the chance of shutdown/disablement. All damage is cumulative. Damage in excess of 50% target MDC will require repair to make it functional; 75% or more damage will require replacement of the entire electrical system. Does double damage to non-shielded civilian systems. Bionics are -1 to dodge, roll, and strike for the affected limb/system, lasting 1d4 melees, non-cumulative, before the system resets itself. On an unmodified roll of 18-20, it causes unshielded BIONICS and robots to spasm for 1d4 melees (Cyborg is at HALF bonuses to strike, parry, dodge, roll, and is -3 to initiative. Reduce speed by HALF). Overload Net A metallic net that is charged to produce a powerful EM field that can temporarily short out artificial command/control systems. It is less effective against organic targets. This weapon can be used on cyborgs, vehicles, and robots, but must cover the target completely. It is typically slung and thrown, though launched versions are also possible. The nets are reusable. Heavy high-tensile strength megadamage (60 MDC) steel cable net; takes four melee actions/attacks to untangle self (half that for creatures with supernatural PS of 50 or higher)...in the meantime, the victim CANNOT strike or parry, is -2 to dodge, and reduce speed by 90% Overload Shock Effects: Does 2d4 SDC per melee that the victim struggles against the net (none if they just go lax), plus: * 01-15: No damage/effect * 16-30 Instruments/sensors flicker out, before coming back online in 1d4 seconds. Target loses Initiative. * 31-45 All weapons temporarily out, and minor electrical fires. One system comes back online in 1d4 melee rds. * 46-60 All systems temporarily out, and minor electrical fires. -30% to piloting skills if target is a manned vehicle. Systems come back online after 1d4 melee rds. * 61-75 Communications, radar, and targeting are disabled, but weapons systems are unaffected. -3 to strike and no initiative. Damage requires physical repair. * 76-90 Instruments are completely totaled. If a manned vehicle, the following skill penalties apply; -25% at one-third of maximum speed, -50% at HALF maximum speed, and -75% at full speed. NO initiative roll, -3 to dodge (-5 if an AI), -3 to strike (-5 if an AI), and lose one action per melee round (2 if an AI). Typically, AI systems will shut down most of their systems, trip any circuit breakers, and be capable of only the most basic movement. * 91-00 Total knockout. Controls do not respond, and machine is out of control. Crash/collapse/total shutdown within 2d4 melees. Cost: Not generally available to outsiders, but would bring 18,000 credits or more if made available on the Black Market. Governor Harness A set of conduits, coils, charged plates, and short-range generators that produce an intense localized EM field capable of disrupting a robot’s command-control signals and interfering with the operation of their actuator systems. Depending on their size and power, the Governor Harness can be a large massive affair like a rack, or concealed sewn into a leather covering. They are typically combined with traditional restraint shackles to inhibit a cyborg’s or robot’s movements. This weapon can also be used on cyborgs Placed in contact with a robot or cyborg, the powerful localized EM field results (in 1d4 melees) in the affected mechanism losing initiative, and being -6 to strike, parry. dodge, and reduce speed by 75% (HALF penalties, regular initiative, and reduce speed by 25% if the target is hardened against EMP). Movements will be jerky and halting. Besides the neutralizer effect, heavier Governor Harnesses will be outright restraint harnesses, preventing the movement of arms (and possibly legs) or limiting movement to a Speeds of 5 or less. Cost: Not generally available to outsiders, but would bring 90,000 credits or more if made available on the Black Market. Category:Capture Gear Category:Pulse-Puncher Category:Overload Net Category:Governor Harness Category:Equipment Category:Weapon Category:Melee Weapon